Broadway Night Club
by dobeNamikaze
Summary: perjuangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk mendapatkan gadis unik yang telah membuatnya tertarik. ONESHOT./ Rate M for language/tulisan Italic : bahasa asing/warn SasuFemNaru. #EventEdupadSasuFemNaru


**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru  
**

 **sub-theme : broadway music in the night**

 **'serita ini hanya untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak dibuat untuk kebutuhan materiil'**

 **Warning : Typos, OOC/Gaje/abal-abal and any mores**

 **don't like don't read**

 **Jepang, xx maret 2015**

Kehidupan yang membosankan jika kau hanya mengulangi aktivitas yang biasa kau lakukan, dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi, dan tidak ada yang berbeda dari kegiatanmu itu. Begitu pula yang telah dialami kelima pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah elit ini, mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang OSIS Konoha Gakuen, sekolah elit bertaraf Internasional yang cukup terkenal di Jepang karena hampir sebagian anak atau pewaris dari perusahaan tersohor di Jepang bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

Ada tiga golongan siswa yang dapat sekolah di sekolah ini, golongan pertama yaitu siswa dengan otak cerdas dan pewaris dari perusahaan-perusahaan tersohor di Jepang, golongan kedua adalah siswa dari donatur yang menanamkan sebagian sahamnya di sekolah ini, walau kemampuan otaknya bisa dikatakan hanya rata-rata. Golongan ketiga adalah golongan orang beruntung, kenapa dikatakan demikian karena siswa ini memiliki otak jenius yang melebihi golongan pertama walaupun keadaan keluargannya tidak seberuntung golongan pertama dan golongan kedua tapi bukan berarti mereka orang miskin, mereka hanya anak dari para pemilik ladang perkebunan yang sangat luas di Jepang.

"hah~" desahan bosan terdengar dari mulut pemuda bersurai coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya dia bernama Inuzuka Kiba (golongan kedua) "apa kalian tidak merasa bosan?" tanyanya kepada keempat pemuda lainnya yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Kita lihat kesibukan mereka, pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa ruang OSIS bernama Shikamaru Nara (golongan ketiga), kemudian pemuda berambut coklat panjang bak iklan sampo Hyuga Neji (golongan kedua)sedang berkonsentrasi menyusun strategi dalam permainan bidak catur melawan pemuda bersuarai merah dengan tato Ai di dahinya a.k.a Sabaku Gaara (golongan pertama) dan yang terakhir pemuda dengan model rambut emo melawan grafitasi sibuk membaca buku setebal ensiklopedia, dia adalah pemeran utama cowok kita Uchiha Sasuke (Golongan pertama).

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari teman-temannya, Kiba membanting buku di meja yang sedang digunakan oleh Neji dan Gaara bermain catur

BRAKK

Sukses membuat semua temannya memperhatikannya, bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya tetap tertidur walau keadaan bising sukses membuka matanya, Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan datar tanpa emosi, sedangkan Gaara dan Neji menatap Kiba geram karena semua bidak dipapan catur yang sedang dimainkan berantakan karena ulah Kiba.

"apa yang kau lakukan puppy?" Tanya Neji geram menuntut penjelasan, sedangkan Gaara hanya memberikan deathglare andalannya. Kiba yang mendapat respon mengerikan itu lantas saja langsung ciut, namun untuk mengutarakan uneg-unegnya dia harus berani mengungangkap di depan temannya yang sedang dalam mode emo.

"aku bertanya kepada kalian tapi kalian tidak ada tanggapan," jawab Kiba membela diri, sedikit takut sebenarnya tapi ini dilakukan juga untuk teman-temanya

"seharusnya kau bicara saja tidak perlu membuat kekacauan seperti ini" kali ini Gaara yang membalas, walau ucapanya terdengar datar tapi mereka tahu bahwa dia juga kesal karena permainan caturnya harus kacau ditengah jalan. Bagaimana dengan kedua pemuda lainnya? Mereka hanya menjadi penonton setia belum ingin untuk berkomentar.

" tapi seperti itulah caraku untuk mendapatkan perhatian kalian" balas Kiba tak mau kalah

"kau-"

"ma, ma, lebih baik kita dengarkan dulu apa yang ingin disampaikan, aku tidak ingin ada kekacauan lagi yang mengganggu acara istirahatku, lagipula akan terlalu merepotkan jika ada adu jotos disini" kali ini Shikamaru memotong ucapan Neji untuk menengahi pertengkaran ala anak TK dihadapannya

"ekhem" merasa diberi kesempatan untuk bicara Kiba tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya "aku hanya merasa bosan dengan kegiatan keseharian kita, dari kita bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi, aktivitas yang kita lakukan hanya itu-itu saja, apakah kalian tidak bosan?" Tanya Kiba memberikan jeda agar ditanggapi teman-temannya

"bukankah kita ikut klub di sekolah, itu juga termasuk kegiatan yang bagus untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh setelah aktivitas belajar" tanggap Gaara dan diiyakan oleh ketiga pemuda lainnya dengan anggukan

"ck, kalian memang benar-benar membosankan" balas Kiba sambil menggelengkan kepalanya remeh dan otomatis mendapatkan deathglare dari teman-teman lainnya,"bagaimana mungkin kalian masih bisa hidup seperti itu, ckckck nikmatilah hidup, eksplore yang belum pernah kalian lakukan, didunia ini banyak hal yang menarik dan kita belum pernah melakukannya, aku tidak ingin masa mudaku hanya diisi dengan belajar, klub dan berakhir menjadi seorang ahli waris yang selalu berhadapan dengan dokumen laknat setiap harinya, aku bisa mati beridiri dan apakah kalian mau seperti itu juga?" kali ini semuanya diam untuk berpikir semua pekataan temannya itu entah ilham dari mana mereka cukup takjub dengan pemikiran salah tatu temanya yang bisanya bodoh dan berisik itu, namun sekarang bisa berkata demikian bijak? Apakah dunia akan kiamat? Entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tahu

"lalu apa kau punya saran?" Shikamaru betanya mewakili ketiga teman lainnya, Kiba yang mendapat pertanyaan itu langsung menyeringai senang, tidak sia-sia membuat kekacauan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari keempat temannya ini

"Broadway, New York" jawab Kiba senang, keempat temanya kompak menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti yang dimaskud oleh Kiba

"liburan semester ini buat sebuah rencana, dan salah satunya kita akan berlibur ke Broadway di New York" lanjut Kiba mencoba menjelaskan, namun tetap saja teman-temannya masih bingung

"yang kau maksud kita akan Menonton opera disana? Tidak! aku tidak suka hal seperti itu" balas Neji cepat

"atau kau akan nonton konser music? Tidak terimakasih, aku tidak suka keramaian" kali ini Gaara yang ikut andil dalam mengungkapkan pendapat dan didukung oleh Sasuke yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju, karena dia sendiri juga tidak menyukai keramaian

"ya Tuhan, apa kalian hanya tau opera dan music jika itu berhubungan dengan broadway?" Tanya Kiba meremehkan sedangkan temannya sekali lagi memberikan deathglare gratis untuk Kiba

"jelaskan lebih detail tidak usah berbelit-belit" tanggap Shikamaru, dia tahu penjelasan berbelit hanya akan memakan banyak waktu dan pertikaian jika terjadi kesalahpahaman

"hah baiklah, cukup satu minggu disana karena kita hanya diberikan liburan dua minggu sedangkan satu minggu lagi kita akan disibukan dengan persiapan festival sekolah kita. Aku punya kenalan di broadway yang akan mengenalkan kita pada salah satu klub pemuda disana." Kiba menarik nafas untuk menjelaskan lagi

" kita akan mengikuti klub tersebut, kebetulan acara ini mengundang seluruh anggota klub yang tersebar di beberapa Negara eropa dan Negara bagian di Amerika, aku jamin kalian tidak akan kecewa dengan acara ini" jelas Kiba panjang lebar

"tapi bukankan itu hanya untuk anggota klub, bagaimana kita bisa ikut masuk ke acara tersebut jika kita bukan anggota klub" Shikamaru segera bertanya setelah selesai mencerna penjelasan dari Kiba

Kali ini Kiba menyeringai lagi "kebetulan acara kali ini untuk merayakan perpisahan salah satu anggota klub yang berasal dari Jepang, info yang telah kudapat, dia akan pindah dari new York setelah semester ini selesai, pindahnya kemana aku tidak tahu. Secara otomatis anggota klub keturunan Jepang diperbolehkan membawa teman atau saudaranya ikut serta untuk memeriahkan acara nanti. Dan hal ini sudah kuberitahukan kepada temanku bahwa kita akan ikut dalam acara tersebut. Bagaimana kalian akan ikut rencanaku kan?" Tanya Kiba antusias, mereka berempat beralasan mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba kemudian mereka anggukan mantap sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Kiba.

"Yoshh, liburan semester ini tidak akan membosankan" teriakan semangat dari Kiba yang langsung direspon keempat pemuda lainnya dengan menutup kedua telinga rapat-rapat jika tidak ingin terserang ketulian dini

BRAKKK

Terdengar pintu ruang OSIS dibuka secara kasar oleh beberapa gadis, salah satunya adalah gadis bersurai Pirang a.k.a Shion (golongan pertama), dia berlari dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke, dia adalah ketua FG Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kudengar kalian akan ke broadway" Sasuke tidak menaggapi gadis cerewet nan centil yang selalu menempelinya ini. Sedangkan keempat temanya kompak memutar bola matanya malas "aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, karena kita memang tidak akan saling terpisahkan, right girls?" tanyanya kepada teman anggota FG Sasuke mancari dukungan dan ditanggapi anggukan antusias dari keempatnya kecuali satu orang. Mereka adalah haruno Sakura (golongan petama), Yamanaka Ino (golongan ketiga), Uzumaki Karin (Golongan kedua) dan Hyuga Hinata (golongan kedua) bersepupu dengan Neji.

"Hinata, kenapa juga kau harus masuk Fansklub Sasuke, bukankah kau sebenarnya tidak mengidolakan Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba gondok, dia paling malas menghadapi para penggila Sasuke, selalu saja berisik dan tingkahnya membuat perutnya mual ingin muntah, berlebihan.

"a-ano, s-sebe-narnya a-aku-"

"oke aku tahu karena kau dipaksa oleh mereka kan? Kenapa juga harus kau turuti, ck buang-buang waktu saja" sergah Kiba memotong ucapan Hinata, dan kali ini Hinata hanya menunduk malu, karena apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar, dia dipaksa oleh Shion Cs masuk fansklub Sasuke dan karena sifatnya itu, dia tidak bisa menolak

"kau tidak perlu berkata kasar seperti itu kan Kiba" kali ini Neji menatap garang Kiba karena telah membuat sepupunya tidak nyaman

"benar, kau terlalu kasar terhadap seorang gadis Kiba, pantas saja kau tidak pernah mendapatkan teman kencan selama ini" balas Sakura enteng

"kau-"

"lepaskan!" ucap Sasuke seraya menyentak tangan Shion dan sukses melepaskan gelayutan manja Shion dilengannya, "aku harap kau bisa mengurus mereka Kiba, aku tidak ingin acara liburan kita tercemari oleh gadis gila" Sasuke berjalan cepat keluar ruang OSIS menjauh dari gadis-gadis gila yang menyebutkan dirinya sebagai FGnya

"Tuhan, baru saja aku membayangkan akan mendapatkan liburan yang begitu menyenangkan, sekarang harus kandas karena gadis gila seperti kalian" ucap Kiba geram

"kami tetap akan ikut walaupun kau melarangnya" balas Shion tegas

"kebetulan aku juga punya teman di broadway, jika kalian tidak menngijinkan kami ikut, kita akan tetap kesana dan meminta temanku itu ikut ke klub yang akan kalian datangi," tambah Sakura panjang lebar

"Arghhh" Kiba mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tidak bisa dipungkiri dia cukup ketar-ketir jika liburanya nanti berakhir dengan bencana karena adanya gadis-gadis ini. Dia sudah malas menaggapi tingkah mereka, akhirnya dia tidak menanggapi gadis-gadis itu dan keluar seperti Sasuke diikuti oleh ketiga pemuda lainnya.

"tenang, kita akan tetap berangkat, dan kita akan tetap berada disekitar Sasuke-kun" khukhukhu, semua gadis itu mengangguk mantab, kecuali satu orang a.k.a Hinata.

 **New York, Juli 2015**

"Ayolah daddy, ijinkan naru keluar malam minggu besok, lagian ini juga acara perpisahan naru dengan teman-teman naru" seoarang gadis berusia 17th sedang merengek kepada ayahnya karena alasan tertentu dia tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti klubnya. Gadis ini bernama Namikaze Naruto

"tidak, malam minggu nanti kita sekeluarga akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun perusahaan salah satu kolega daddy dan itu juga membahas kepindahan kita, terutama daddy untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Jepang" ujar sang kepala keluarga Namikaze Minato, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menghalangi keinginan anak gadisnya ini, tapi acara ini juga penting, sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk menghadiri acara penting perusahaan bersama satu keluarga, wajib datang tanpa terkecuali.

"Mom, Nii-san" Naruto mencoba mencari pembelaan dari ibunya a.k.a Namikaze Uzumaki Khusina dan pemuda jangkung berwajah tampan Namikaze Kyuubi. Tapi hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari mereka berdua.

"ck, menyebalkan" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan berlari menuju kamarnya

"apa kau tidak terlalu keras anata?" Tanya Khusina khawatir

"itu sudah menjadi tradisi kita Kushina, dan kau Kyubi, tugasmu mengawasi Naruto" Kyubi menyeringai penuh arti dia tau apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya itu, dan memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya mengawasi tingkah ajaib adik perempuannya itu.

"alright dad, don't worry"

 **Bandara narita Jepang xx Juli 2015**

Setelah melalui ujian semester di konoha gakuen, akhirnya Sasuke cs, melaksanakan rencana liburan mereka menuju broadway, sekarang mereka sedang menunggu pesawat jet pribadi milik Uchiha Group. Perjalanan yang awalanya akan menggunakan pesawat biasa berganti menggunakan jet pribadi karena sang uchiha tidak ingin perjalanan yang berjam-jam lamanya harus terganggu oleh tingkah kelima gadis centil yang telah membuktikan ucapannya untuk mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi. Terbukti dari kelima gadis itu yang telah memesan tiket yang sama dan kursi yang sama pula dengan Sasuke Cs.

"aku merasa lega selama perjalanan udara yang panjang ini tidak akan terganggu akan tingkah gadis-gadis gila itu" ucap Kiba seraya mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman di jet pribadi milik uchiha

"itu karna kau tidak becus menangani mereka puppy" balas Neji sarkas

"apa maksudmu Neji? Bahkan kau sendiri tidak bisa menghadapi kegilaan mereka, begitupun juga denganku" bela Kiba untuk dirinya sendiri

"sudahlah, untung saja Sasuke mau mengeluarkan jet pribadinya, jadi kita tak usah membahas tingkah gadis konyol itu" Gaara menengahi percecokan antara Kiba dan Neji bagaimana dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke? Shikamaru sudah bisa dipastikan, saat memasuki jet langsung mencari tempat duduk dan tidur. sedangkan Sasuke sibuk membaca majalah bisnis sambil dilayani seorang pramugari cantik

"anda perlu makanan atau minuman tuan?" Tanya sang pramugari sopan

"jus tomat dan pasta tomat" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan, pesanan anda segera datang"

"Hn"

Kemudian sang pramugari menanyakan hal yang sama kepada teman-teman saskue, yang ditanggapi antusias oleh Kiba seorang.

Gaara berjalan mendekat dan duduk dihadapan saskuke yang dibatasi oleh sebuah meja "apa tidak begitu mencolok, kita hanya liburan dan menggunakan jet pribadi?" Tanya Gaara

"Hn"

"jawablah yang jelas Sasuke" teriak Kiba, yang menyimak pembicaraan Sasuke dan Gaara

"hah~, kebetulan Itachi juga di new York dan akan kembali, tidak salah kita menggunakan jet ini"

"jadi maksudmu, kita berangkat dengan jet dan saat pulang sekalian menjemput Itachi?" Tanya Neji menuntut penjelasan

"Hn"

"ck, uchiha dan kekayaannya" cibir Gaara

 **Sabtu pagi, di Mansion Namikaze New York**

Naruto masih dikamarnya sedang bercakap dengan seseorang via smartphone canggihnya

"…."

"I don't know, you know my daddy, but don't call me naru if I can't do something for our night party, okey" balas Naruto dengan seringai diwajah cantiknya

"…."

"okey, maybe I'll come late tonight"

"…."

"thanks Peter you is my bestfriend"

"…."

"bye"

Naruto mengakhiri percakapannya, dia tidak mungkin melewatkan acara nanti malam, ini mungkin acara kumpul terakhirnya di Broadway dengan klubnya, dan entah kapan lagi bisa berkumpul, karena dia dan keluarganya sudah memutuskan akan menetap di Jepang. Sekarang dia keluar untuk sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya. Saat sudah sampai di meja makan dia tidak melihat Kyubi kakaknya

"Nii-san dimana mom?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengucapkakan salam kepada ayahnya "morning daddy" diiringi kecupan hangat dipipi sang ayah

"entahlah pagi-pagi sekali Itachi datang menjemput nii-san mu, kemungkinan ada urusan bisnis"

"oh" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, kemudian mengucapkan salam kepada sang ibu"morning mom" didertai kecupan hangat dipipi sang ibu seprti ayahnya

"ano, mom dad, pesta nanti malam-"

"kau harus janji Naruto jangan mempermalukan daddy karena ketidakhadiranmu dipesta nanti" belum juga Naruto menyelesaikan ucapanya sudah dipotong mutlak oleh sang kepala keluarga

"dengarkan dulu dad, naru akan berangkat ke pesta kolega perusahaan daddy tapi aku juga akan tetap berangkat ke acara klubku, tentunya setelah kita menghadiri pesta daddy" jelas naru

"itulah kenapa daddy tidak suka kita menetap di New York, daddy tidak suka melihat anak-anak daddy berkeliaran dan bergaul pada malam hari bahkan sampai pulang pagi"

"oh come on dad, this is new York, kapan lagi masa mudaku bisa sebebas ini" bela Naruto dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang namikaze senior

"ha'I ha'I, aku harus tetap menjaga nama baik keluarga" ucap Naruto menyerah, tidak mungkin dia akan melawan sang ayah yang sudah begitu sabar dengan tingkah ajaibnya selama ini

 **Sabtu Malam di salah satu hotel bintang lima yang ada di new York**

Sesuai janjinya Naruto menghadiri pesta kolega ayahnya, setalah menyalami beberapa tamu tepat pukul dua belas malam dia berpamitan kepada orantuanya untuk pergi ke klubnya. Tadi dia sempat mencari keberadaan Kyuubi namun dia sudah tidak menemukanya, shit. Pasti dia sudah pergi duluan tanpa menunggunya, untung saja dia meminta jemput Yahiko, yang saat ini sedang menunggunya di lobi hotel.

Naruto turun menuju lobi hotel menggunakan lift, setelah lift sampai dilantai dasar, dia keluar untuk mencari sosok Yahiko, mengedarkan pandanganya ke setiap sudut lobi dan yeah, dia menemukan seorang laki-laki tampan bersurai orange walau banyak tindikan diwajahnya, tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan pemuda itu, terbukti dari beberapa pasang mata kaum hawa yang curi-curi pandang kearah sang pemuda walau tak mendapat tanggapan.

"sorry, kau menunggu lama" Naruto meminta maaf dengan bahasa inggris fasih

"no problem, let's go" balas Yahiko seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto dan langsung pergi ke tempat tujuan

Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara dan Shikamaru sekarang sedang menunggu di Theater distric, kompleks Manhatan. malam minggu disini cukup ramai, kawasan theater yang cukup terkenal di seluruh dunia, dan banyak juga wisatawan asing yang rela datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan music atau opera disini. Benar-benar menakjubkan daya tarik broadway

"kau yakin, kita tidak akan masuk salah satu gedung theater di sini Kiba?" Tanya Neji yang sudah jengah menunggu seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Kiba hampir setengah jam, mereka bahkan sudah cukup risih akan tatapan lapar beberapa wanita yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka

"yakin 100%, tidak usah khawatir, sebentar lagi dia akan datang" jawab Kiba enteng, dan benar saja dari kejauhan seorang pemuda berambut orange dengan banyak tindikan diwajahnya sedang menggandeng seorang gadis.

"hai Kiba" sapa pemuda itu a.k.a Yahiko

"hai bro" balas Kiba senang, akhirnya teman yang ditunggunya datang

" _maaf lama, aku harus menjemput temanku dulu"_ Yahiko memberikan alasan dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris amerika secara fasih

" _no problem, and a.."_ Kiba bingung ingin menyapa teman yang dibawa oleh Yahiko karena tidak dikenalkan oleh Yahiko

"oh sorry, tis is my friend, name is kitsune" Yahiko memperkenalkan Kiba kepada Naruto, yang langsung dibalas Naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya. Naruto disini menggunakan nama samaran, karena dia tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui latar belakang dirinya, namun ada beberapa orang diklubnya yang tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya salah satunya adalah Yahiko, selain Naruto ada satu lagi yang menggunakan nama samaran di klub, yaitu Kyuubi kakak laki-laki Naruto, alasan yang digunakan sama denngan Naruto, dia menggunakan nama samaran kurama.

"hai Kiba" sapa Naruto ceria "and friends Kiba's, hehehe" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya canggung karena sedari tadi ditatap oleh teman-teman Kiba aneh

"ah ya, they are my friend from japan, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru" Kiba menunjukan teman sesuai namanya agar Naruto mengerti

"great boy, nice to meet you" balas Naruto antusias dan tidak lupa cengiran lima jarinya

"dobe" gumam Sasuke, penilaian pertama Sasuke terhadap Naruto adalah bahwa gadis itu tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang, walau namanya seperti orang Jepang

"sorry?" Tanya Naruto bingung menanggapi gumaman Sasuke, dia bukannya tidak mengerti arti ucapan Sasuke, dia hanya bingung ditujukan ke siapa ucapan tersebut

See? Sasuke menyeringai tipis, sesuai dugaannya gadis dihadapannya tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya, dan penilaian kedua dalah bodoh, dia adalah gadis bodoh

"sepertinya kita harus segera berangkat, acaranya sudah dimulai" Yahiko segera saja menengahi pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto, dia paham apa yang ada diotak Naruto, dia juga mengerti ucapan Sasuke yang ditujukan kepada siapa, jadi, sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak tertuda maka lebih baik ada tindakan pencegahan terlebih dahulu

Yahiko dan Naruto berada di depan kelima pemuda yang mengikutinya, Naruto berceloteh ria dengan bahasa inggrisnya, sedangkan Yahiko menanggapinya sesekali, sedangkan kelima pemuda yang ada dibelakang mereka berdua memperhatikan tingkah kedua sejoli dihadapannya, terutama sang gadis, mereka berlima berasumsi hampir sama dengan Sasuke menganggap bahwa Naruto tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang, bodoh dan juga berisik

Mereka menyusuri jalan manhatan, distrik broadway, kanan kiri mereka terdapat banyak sekali gedung-gedung theater yang menyuguhkan berbagai macam acara untuk para pengunjungnya. Mereka terus berjalan sampai pada suatu gang diantara dua gedung pencakar langit, gang itu terlihat gelap dan kotor tidak ada seorang pun yang ada disana kecuali enam pemuda dan satu gadis.

Kiba beringsut mendekati Shikamaru, karena dia merasa bergidik ngeri dengan jalan yang dilaluinya, sedangkan keempat pemuda lainnya sepertinya juga merasakan apa yang ddirasakan oleh Kiba namun tertutupi oleh sifat mereka yang acuh. Mereka todak sadrar jika mereka telah melewati Labirin

Masuk ke dalam gang yang berkelok-kelok, yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya belok kekanan ataupun ke kiri, dan sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh, yang terlihat masih tetap kokoh walaupun beberapa bagian catnya sudah mengelupas.

Yahiko melangkah maju menghampiri salah satu dari dua penjaga pintu, agar mengijinkan mereka masuk, entah apa yang digumamkan oleh Yahiko, karena penjaga itu sempat menatap tajam kearah kelima pemuda dan berakhir dengan senyum simpul saat menatap Naruto, dan seperti biasa Naruto menanggapi dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

Saat pintu dibuka, semua dibuat takjub akan apa yang ada di dalamnya kecuali Yahiko dan Naruto tetunya. Ternyata ini adalah sebuah gedung yang besar, mereka tidak menyangka ternyata didalam sebuah gang sempit yang menyeramkan ada sebuah gedung yang menakjubkan.

Bisa kalian bayangkan, gedung dengan aksen bergaya eropa, dengan ukiran-ukiran unik di setiap dinding, dan beberapa patung serta lukisan berharga mahal sebagai pajangannya. Di dalam sini hanya sebuah gedung yang sangat luas tanpa sekat atau pembatas dinding, namun dibeberapa bagian terdapat panggung mini, yang mungkin untuk acara konser dan pertunjukan, ada bar mini juga disisi yang lain, kemudian ada kasIno mini dan arena skateboard, dan tidak ketinggalan satu ring basket, mungkin ini digunakan untuk permainan stretball. Entah bagaimanapun, didalam ruangan itu terdapat banyak hal yang ditata apik tanpa cela.

Dan bagaimana dengan orang-orangya? Tentu saja inilah yang menjadikan tempat ini begitu unik, para anggotanya memang dari kalangan orang atas, bisa kita lihat wajah-wajah familiar yang menghiasi majalah bisnis dunia, atapun televisi setiap harinya, dan mereka semua disini mengenakan pakaian yang bisa dikatakan biasa saja tidak seperti saat mereka tampil didepan public, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka mengenakan pakaian ala punk dengan kesan gotic dan satu lagi, cara mereka berbicara benar-benar kasar, tidak seperti saat mereka berbicara pada khalayak umum.

Apakah itu sisi lain diri mereka atau apalah, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali mereka sendiri, bahkan jika orang awam ke sini pasti mereka akan mengira ini adalah pesta narkoba dan judi.

"Briliant,"Kiba masih terkagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dia belum pernah mendatangi tempat menakjubkan seperti ini, liburanya akan sangat menyenangkan disini

"Sasuke-kun~"terdengar suara seseorang yang mereka sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya, gadis bernama Shion itu langsung saja menghampiri Sasuke dan bergelayut manja seperti biasa, dan dibelakangnya bisa kita lihat pengikut-pengikutnya yang memasang wajah mupeng saat melihat Sasuke, kecuali satu orang tentunya. Keempat pemuda teman Sasuke langsung memasang tampang malas, akan kelakuan FG Sasuke itu.

"kau sungguh tidak beruntung Sasuke, padahal banyak cewek cantik disini tapi kau malah mendapatkan gadis gila" celetuk Shikamaru, padahal saat menunggu tadi dia selalu menguap, tapi saat memasuki gang dan sampai ditempat ini wajah ngantuk dan malasnya menghilang begitu saja, mungkin dia mencoba mendeteksi berbagai hal mencerugikan di tempat ini, tapi apa? Dia tidak menemukannya.

"diam kau nanas, dan Shion" Sasuke menarik nafas dalam untuk menenagkan dirinya "jangan menggangguku" desis Sasuke ngeri, Shion dengan sigap melepas genggaman dilengan Sasuke

"aa, Yahiko, dimana teman perempuanmu?" kali ini Kiba berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang, dia tahu karena Yahiko juga mengerti dengan bahasa Jepang

Yahiko menatap Naruto yang berjalan angkuh menuju seorang pemuda bersurai jingga yang sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa temannya, mereka kompak melihat kearah yang dipandang oleh Yahiko, dan mata Sasuke memicing tajam karena mengenal salah satu pemuda yang ada disana.

Yahiko mulai berjalan untuk menyusul Naruto diikuti kesepuluh orang tadi "sepertinya akan ada hal yang menarik" ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Yahiko ini mengundang kernyitan heran dari kesepuluh pemuda dan gadis dikanan dan kirinya

"apa ma-"

" _kurama bastard"_ Naruto berteriak kesal sambil menjambak rambut seorang pemuda

Belum selesai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kiba, terdengar teriakaan dari seorang gadis yang mereka kenal beberepa menit yang lalu, bahkan mereka dibuat takjub akan tindakan sang gadis yang dapat dibilang sangat bar-bar.

"Arggg" ringis kurama (Kyuubi)

"fuck you!" ditambah injakan kaki yang super keras, yang biasa Naruto sebut injakan cinta, dihadiahkan sebagai bonus untuk pemuda itu

Teman-teman Kiba melotot horror, kecuali Sasuke tentunya, karena tertutupi tampang datarnya, walau tidak bisa dipungkirn dia sedikit terkejut mendengar umpatan yang begitu kasar keluar dari seorang gadis yang terlihat bodoh dan berisik, bisa mengumpat kasar serta bertingkah bar-bar tanpa malu dihadapan banyak orang. Pikir mereka kompak.

"shit, whats wrong with you kitsune?" Tanya Kyuubi innocence Kyuubi sebenarnya tahu apa yang membuat adiknya marah, mengalihkan perhatian dengan pura-pura bertanya

"I know you know, damn" kali ini Naruto sudah melepaskan jambakannya dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir satu dengan tanda lahir seperti keriput dipangkal hidungnya

" _wow, siapa yang kau bawa ini Naruto?"_ Tanya Kyuubi saat melihat beberapa pemuda dan gadis mendekat kearahnya, dilain hal ini juga pengalih perhatian agar amarah Naruto mereda

"Yahiko friends" jawab Naruto singkat, seprtinya dia masih marah

"kau bisa cepat tua jika sering marah-marah kitsune-chan" goda pemuda disamping Naruto, dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik mendengar ucapan sang kakak, tidak biasanya kakaknya ini bertingkah seperti itu di depan umum, kecuali kepada keluarganya sendiri

" _diam kau, keriput nii-san, bukan urusanmu, aku bertingkah sepeti apa!"_ balas Naruto tajam, Itachi langsung pundung mendengar julukan untuk dirinya yang dilontarkan oleh gadis itu, lantas Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis itu, dan menyeringai, tidak menyangka akan ada gadis yang berani berkata kasar dihadapan anikinya ini ditambah memberikan julukan dengan kata absurd. Jika Mikoto tahu dia pasti langsung menjerit histeris.

" _apa yang kau lihat pantat ayam?"_ Tanya Naruto, yang merasa risih ditatap intens oleh Sasuke sedari tadi

"Hn" Sasuke menjawab dengan trendmark andalannya, masih belum melepaskan tatapan dari sang gadis, dan bagaimana dengan Kiba cs dan Shion cs, mereka masih menjadi penonton setia, bahkan Shion cs masih sedikit shock karena mendengar umpatan-umpatan kasar yang jarang mereka dengar saat di Jepang

"Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sedikit terkejut, dia baru menyadari ternyata yang dihadapannya ini adalah adiknya, karena biasanya adiknya ini tidak menyukai keramaian, tapi sekarang seprti yang dia lihat adiknya berada ditengah keramaian "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hn" lagi-lagi hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut sang uchiha bungsu

" _dia adikmu keriput nii-san_?" hampir saja Itachi akan pundung lagi namun diurungkan, dia hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke masih menatap datar Naruto tanpa berkedip, dia ingin tahu tingkah apalagi yang gadis itu akan lakukan. _"wow dia mungkin lebih tampan darimu keriput nii-san,"_ Naruto memandang Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah untuk memindai. Sasuke yang mendengar pujian itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum remeh

"kami tahu" jawab teman Sasuke CS kompak

"tentu saja" kali ini jawaban FG Sasuke, dengan tingkah centilnya

'ternyata dia sama dengan gadis bodoh yang selalu mengelilingiku' Sasuke sedikit kecewa dengan kesan Naruto, beberapa menit yang lalu dia mulai tertarik dengang gadis dihadapannya ini karena berbeda dengan gadis lain tapi dugaanya salah, ternyata dia sama saja

" _wow ada fansgirlnya ternyata,"_ balas Naruto antusias, ia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melangkah menuju hadapan Sasuke

" _hah~mulai lagi deh_ " ucap Kyuubi malas, adiknya ini pasti akan berucap sesusai dengan hasil intuisinya yang didapat dari memindai Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu.

"biarkan saja Ku, aku ingin tahu bagaimana penilaian sang kitsune saat melihat otoutoku" kali ini Itachi yang menyeringai senang, tidak sabar menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh gadis unik itu

"arogan, dingin,muka datar, hidup yang monoton, pendiam bukan karena irit kata tapi karena malas membuang tenaga untuk berucap yang tidak penting, dan satu lagi, tidak suka keramaian," Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto, seddangkan teman-teman Sasuke tidak mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan gadis itu

"tipe keras kepala, dan harus mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan tidak peduli jika itu menggunakan cara kotor, orang yang cukup berbahaya, aku benar kan Tuan muda Sasuke?" Sasuke melotot tajam kepada Naruto, dia mulai paham apa yang diucapkan Naruto, gadis dihadapannya ini sedang menilai dirinya secara keseluruhan, yang dia tidak sadar sejak kapan gadis itu memindainya.

" _wow, lihat Itachi nii-san, aku berani bertaruh dia tidak pernah seekspresif seperti ini sebelumnya_ " teriak Naruto girang kepada Itachi

" _ya kau benar, dan kau mendapatkannya kitsune_ " balas Itachi menanggapi Naruto

"kau-"Sasuke mulai tidak menyukai adanya orang yang menilai dirinya seperti itu, walau semua yang dilontarkan Naruto benar, namun dia tetap tidak suka, karena merasa harga dirinya sedang dipermainkan

" _Aha~, kau merasa harga dirimu dipermainkan tuan muda Sasuke? Ckckck, orang dengan harga diri tinggi hanya akan membuat dirinya buta akan dunia"_ balasan Naruto ini telak menusuk ulu hatinya, belum pernah seumur hidupnya dia bertekuk lutut tanpa bisa berkutik dihadapan wanita kecuali ibunya sendiri, dan sekarang dihadapan gadis yang dia anggap bodoh

" _dan sekarang kau pasti berpkir aku adalah gadis bodoh,_ jangan kau fikir aku tidak tahu ucapanmu saat kita pertama bertemu tadi, walaupun besar di New York, bukan berarti aku meninggalkan jati diriku yang memang orang Jepang," kali ini Naruto berkata dengan bahasa Jepang fasih, yang mengundang decak kagum teman-teman Sasuke, mereka memang tidak akan mengira jika Naruto ternyata menguasai bahasa Jepang dengan sangat baik. "tapi aku cukup tertarik dengan karaktermu" seringaian kecil tersungging dibibir mungil Naruto tanda untuk mengakhiri, percakapan tadi, kemudian dia berjalan santai meninggalkan Sasuke cs dan Kyuubi cs

Kini Itachi menghampiri adiknya, karena merasa khawatir, karena sedari tadi Sasuke hanya diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Naruto, "kau merasa tertarik dengannya outoto? Ah…kau bukan yang pertama menunjukan reaksi seperti itu, kau mungkin laki-laki yang kesekian kalinya, namun hanya ada satu orang yang mampu menaklukannya"

"aku akan mendapatkannya" kali ini Sasuke berucap sambil memandang kakaknya disertai smirk devil andalannya, dan ternyata juga Naruto masih bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke

"kalau begitu selamat berjuang tuan muda Sasuke, aku menunggunya," gumam naruto

"wah, intuisi adikmu memang menakjubkan Ku," Itachi memberikan pujian kepada Naruto dihadapan Kyuubi, namun hanya ditanggapi dengusan bosan dari Kyuubi.

"itulah kenapa aku terkadang malas mencari masalah dengannya walaupun aku tidak akan pernah kalah darinya"

"kurama dan sifat keras kepalanya" cibir Itachi

"terimakasih" balas Kyuubi

Kali ini Sasuke mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi, ternyata Naruto berada di kerumunan ring basket di gedung itu, beberapa orang menyapanya dengan hangat bahkan ada yang terang-terangan merangkul bahunya akrab, Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengeraskan rahangnya kesal, melangkah mantab kedepan, saat sampai dibelakang Naruto, dia melepaskan rangkulan seorang pemuda dari pundak Naruto kasar

" _hei, apa maksudmu,damn?"_ teriak pemuda yang bernama peter kepada Sasuke karena merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Sasuke

" _aku tidak suka kau menyentuh gadisku_ " jawab Sasuke angkuh, dingin dan tajam

"wah wah wah," Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut ,"belum sampai satu hari kau mengenalku dan kau menganggap bahwa aku ini gadismu? Dalam mimpimu boy" diakhiri dengan tamparan kecil oleh Naruto

"tapi kau tetap akan menjadi gadisku bahkan dimasa yang akan datang kau akan menjadi istri serta ibu untuk anak-anakku" kali ini Sasuke yang mengelus pipi Naruto lembut disertai seringai yang tidak luput dari pengamatan Naruto

" _mimpimu terlalu tinggi kepala unggas, dan aku tidak menyukai manusia dengan kepala unggas sepertimu_ , Teme" jleb, kata-kata kasar keluar lagi dari mulut Naruto, Sasuke kicep, dia sebenarnya juga bisa mengumpat, tapi entah kenapa harga dirinya selalu mengingatkan bahwa itu tidak boleh terjadi

"hahahahhhaaaa" terdengar ledakan tawa dari beberapa orang disekitar mereka yang telah mendengarkan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis unik anggota mereka

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Naruto, bukan dilayangkan oleh Sasuke, karena dia juga tahu tidak akan menampar orang lemah apalagi seorang wanita walau dalam kenyataan wanita dihadapannya ini sungguh mempunyai mulut kurang ajar yang perlu disekolahkan.

"beraninya kau gadis jalang, mengucapkan kata kotor untuk Sasuke-kun" Shionlah yang menampar pipi Naruto, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi saat melihat Naruto berucap kurangajar kepada Sasuke dan dengan terang-terangan Sasuke malah ingin mendapatkannya, dia tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Shion" keempat gadis temannya menutup mulut dan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Shion lakukan, keempat teman Sasuke diikuti Kyuubi dan Itachi langsung mendekat menghampiri Naruto untuk mengetahui keadaannya

"apa yang kau lakukan Shion?" desis Sasuke tajam, Sasuke tidak suka urusannya dicampuri oleh orang lain. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang marah tapi beberapa orang disekitar mereka, mengeluarkan aura yang cukup mengerikan karena anggota dari mereka telah diperlakukan kasar oleh seorang tamu

"tapi Sasuke, dia bersikap kurang ajar di depanmu" ucap Shion membela diri, walaupun sedikit gemetar karena ditatap tajam beberapa orang disekitarnya terutama Sasuke dan Kyuubi

"itu bukan urusanmu" balas Sasuke dingin

"wow, tamparan yang cukup keras nona" Naruto tidak marah, dia malah menyeringai sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya,"sekarang aku ingin tanya, dimanakah kalian saat ini berada?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, sedangkan Shion tidak bisa menjawab karena dia memang tidak tau dimana dia sekarang, yang dia tahu dia sedang menghadiri acara klub temannya

"sepertinya kalian memang tidak tahu berada dimana," Naruto sekarang sudah berada dihadapan Shion dengan wajah serius, "akan aku perkenalkan kepada kalian, selamat datang di broadway night klub, klub yang memberikan kalian kebebasan dalam berekspresi dan melakukan apa yang kalian inginkan, dengan satu syarat, dapat dipertanggungjawabkan, jadi tidak perlu jadi orang naif disini." Kali ini Naruto sudah kembali lagi dengan tampang konyolnya, "ah, sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentar" Naruto langsung melenggang pergi mengabaikan orang-orang disekitarnya

"aku belum mengerti ucapannya tadi" ujar Gaara yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa, karena melihat tampang kebingungan dari mereka akhirnya Itachi menjelaskan

"Broadway Klub Night adalah perkumpulan kami, anak-anak yang merasa bosan dengan kehidupan sehari-hari yang begitu melelahkan, harus patuh menjalankan keinginan orangtua, harus bersikap layaknya putri dan pangeran bagi orang-orang bangsawan, harus selalu menjaga nama baik kelluarga dan masih banyak lagi tuntutan hidup yang diwajibkan orang tua kepada kami anaknya, mereka para orang tua tidak peduli itu, apa yang menjadi keinginan anaknya dan apa yang disukai oleh anak-anaknya." Itachi member jeda untuk mengambil nafas, kemudian melanjutkan kembali

"Karena latar belakang itulah klub ini terbentuk, anggota klub ini bukan hanya dari kalangan orang kaya saja namun ada beberapa dari kalangan orang biasa yang ingin hidup sedikit berbeda, karena itulah gedung dan semua fasilitas ini dibangun dari uang hasil iuran anak-anak klub. Kami semua disini bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkan, dari seni, olah raga, gamez dan banyak lagi. kalian juga bebas berekspresi tanpa harus malu mengeluarkan sisi lain diri kalian, ya salah satunya mengumpat, jika biasanya kalian didik tidak boleh berkata kasar maka disini kalian bisa mengumpat sekasar apapun itu dipersilahkan, karena perkumpulan ini memang untuk hal itu. Kalian tidak usah sungkan atau malu karena ke-OOC-an kalian sendiri, karena kami mengerti setelah keluar dari sini pasti kalian akan kembali ke diri kalian seperti semula."

"ano apa benar sebebas itu?" Tanya Kiba ragu, dia sudah ingin mengekspresikan dirinya jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka

"Aa~satu lagi ini bukan syarat ataupun peraturan tapi sebuah kesepakatan tidak tertulis diantara kami para anggota klub tak terkecuali tamu yang ikut acara klub ini, tidak ada narkoba, tidak ada seks bebas dan tidak ada alcohol disini, walaupun ada bar mini diujung sana, kalian bisa saksikan sendiri jika yang dihidangkan hanya beberapa jus dan kopi, tapi jangan remehkan kualitasnya."

"itukah yang membuatmu bertingkah diluar kebiasaanmu aniki?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan

"Ahaa, seperti itu lah" Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, salah satu rahasianya telah terungkap dihadapan adik kesayangannya, dia tau Sasuke bukan tipe orang pengadu, tapi dia juga sedikit was-was jika Sasuke akan mengadukannya kepada orangtuanya.

"lalu apa yang dimaksud tanggungjawab, yang diucapkan kitsune tadi?" kali ini Shikamaru ikut bertanya

"tentu saja kita harus mempertanggungjawabkan semua yang kita lakukan, maka dari itu kita sepakat tidak ada seks bebas, narkoba serta alcohol disini, karena kami yakin seberapa kaya kita dan berpengaruhnya kita didunia, tiga hal tadi bisa melenyapkan kita dalam sekejap, tentu kita tidak ingin mempermalukan diri kita sendiri dan mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita. Intinya kita berperilaku bebas yang bertanggungjawab." Itachi mengakhiri penjelasanya, dan hanya mendapat respon anggukan kepala tanda mereka semua mengerti

"hanya seperti itu respon kalian? Padahal aku rela meluangkan waktu untuk menjelaskan semua itu" semuanya tetap acuh tidak ada yang merespon, kali ini Itachi pundung dipojokan, suram seperti semua kebahagiaannya terenggut dengan paksa

Kiba tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah dia dapat, bersama Gaara dan Neji dia bergabung dengan tim streat ball, untuk memulai aksinya, bertanding three on three. Sedangkan Shikamaru dia berjalan menuju meja kasIno, dia memang pemalas tapi jika ada hal menarik dia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati walaupun tidak sesuai dengan ucapannya. Sasuke sibuk mencari keberadaan Naruto sedangkan para ladys lebih memilih menjadi pemandu sorak di area stretball.

Naruto sedang membasuh wajahnya di toilet, dia sedikit meringis, saat lukanya tersentuh jarinya sendiri

"ughh, lumayan juga, pasti setelah ini akan mendapat ceramah super membosankan selama berjam-jam,"gumamnya didepan cermin toilet

"akan lebih baik jika langsung diobati,"kini Sasuke dengan seenaknya melangkah masuk kedalam toilet wanita, dia sudah mengesampingkan harga dirinya untuk mengobati gadis unik dihadapannya ini

"hei apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau tidak bisa membaca tulisan atau tanda didepan pintu teme?" Naruto mengumpat untuk menghilangkan keterkejutannya, hell no, walaupun disini bebas tapi tetap saja ini toilet wanita, bisa kalian bayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan seorang laki-laki yang dengan lancang masuk tanpa ijin.

"diamlah dan turuti saja" Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk mendekat, mengambil sebuah salep dari plastic kecil yang dibawanya, mengoleskan dengan lembut disudut bibir Naruto kemudian memakaikan plaster untuk menutup lukanya. Setelah selesai Sasuke masih menatap Naruto dan mengelus wajah Naruto lembut. Naruto mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya, tapi malah tangannya sendiri digenggam erat oleh Sasuke

"apa yang kau inginkan?" kali ini Naruto bertanya dengan serius, dia merasa terancam ditempat sempit dengan seorang pemuda

"apalagi? Tentu saja kau, dobe" kali ini ada seringai mesum tercetak diwajah tampan Sasuke

"hahaha, maaf saja caramu sungguh tidak elit, teme, kau menginginkanku ditoilet kotor, sempit dan menjijikan seperti ini," ucapan Naruto ini tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke salah paham dalam mengartikannya

"berarti kau menginginkan sebuah kamar hotel bintang lima dengan fasilitas mewah? Apapun keinginanmu baby" Sasuke semakin girang mendapati reaksi terkejut dari gadis dihadapannya

"kau sepertinya salah mengartikan maksudku, damn" Naruto mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikiran kotor pemuda dihadapannya ini, yang ternyata juga memiliki kemesuman tingkat dewa.

"mulutmu sayang, aku tahu kau bebas berekspresi disini, tapi akan kubungkam mulut kotormu itu dengan ciuman jika kau berami berucap kasar didepanku," Sasuke menyeringai senang telah berhasil memojokan Naruto dengan kata-katanya.

Naruto sedikit cemas, tapi dia tidak menampakannya didepan Sasuke, karena jika dia menampakannya pasti dia akan kalah, dan dia tidak akan kalah oleh pemuda kepala unggas ini

Brakk

Beberapa gadis masuk ketoilet merasa terkejut melihat pemandangan dua sejoli yang sedang berhadapan dan saling menatap,

" _wow, kitsune, kau mendapatkan mangsa baru rupanya,"_ salah satu gadis cantik dengan rambut merah bernama Clara tidak merasa risih akan apa yang telah dilihatnya

" _yeah kau benar clara, aku memang selalu bisa menaklukan setiap laki-laki, hahaha_ " balas Naruto percaya diri, dia segera menggunakan kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri dari Sasuke

"ckckck,"sarah hanya menggeleng melihat Naruto pergi begitu saja, kali ini tatapannya dia alihkan kepada Sasuke _"seikit saran, kitsune bukan tipe gadis kebanyakan, dia cukup unik untuk seorang gadis, maka hanya dengan cara unik pula untuk menaklukannya"_

Sasuke sedikit bingung mencerna ucapan clara, yang terpenting dia akan menaklukan hati gadisnya

" _hn, terimakasih"_ Sasuke, segera pergi untuk menyusul Naruto

"kitsune, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku" Sasuke berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan Naruto tapi selalu ditepis

"aku sibuk, kau tidak perlu mengikutiku"

"tidak akan kubiarkan, aku tidak akan membiarkan gadisku disentuh sembarangan"

"gadismu? Kau belum bangun dari mimpimu teme pantat ayam?"

"sudah kubilang untuk tidak berkata kotor," Sasuke manarik lengan Naruto agar berbalik menghadapnya, dia menarik tengkuk Naruto dan mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencium Naruto, tapi dia merasakan ada yang aneh dibibirnya, bibir Naruto sangat kasar tidak seperti yang dibayangkan

"jackpot" teriak Naruto menarik perhatian hampir seluruh anggota klub, Sasuke tersadar, mana mungkin Naruto bisa berteriak jika mulutnya sedang dia bungkam, dia mulai membuka matanya, sedikit buram melihat benda dihadapannya, kemudian menjauhkan dirinya untuk melihat dengan jelas benda apa yang telah menempel dibibir seksinya itu.

Matanya melotot horror saat tau benda apa itu, itu adalah sepatu snekers yang Naruto kenakan, dia heran sejak kapan Naruto melepaskan sepatu itu

"Hahahaha" tawa keras meladak begitu saja dari Naruto dan diikuti anggota klub yang lain, "aku tidak menyangka kau menikmati ciuman sepatu kesayanganku tuan muda Sasuke, asal kau tau saja aku sungguh takjub kau tidak pingsan karena sepatu itu sudah hampir satu bulan belum ku cuci" Naruto masih bersusah payah meredakan tawanya, perutnya benar-benar kram, karena hal ini

"kau," Sasuke mendesis geram , "sial!" Sasuke segera beranjak dari hadapan Naruto, dia benar-benar malu, walaupun disini dia bisa bersikap OCC, tapi dia tetap saja jengkel dipermalukan seperti itu. Entah kenapa gadis itu selalu bisa menjatuhkan harga dirinya sampai ketingkat paling dasar.

"haha, ternyata kau bisa mengumpat juga teme, HAHAHa, astaga aku tidak bisa berhenti menertawakannya" Naruto merasa mendadak pusing kebanyakan tertawa dan perutnya kebas karena kaku

"minumlah, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengerjai anak ayam itu" Kyuubi memberikan segelas jus jeruk kepada Naruto, dia cukup terhibur dengan aksi Naruto tadi, tapi dia juga prihatin karena Naruto tidak bisa meredakan tawanya, kadang kesenangan yang berlebihan bisa membuatnya pingsan, salah satunya tertawa tiada henti

"hah, tumben kau baik sekali" balas Naruto, setelah meneguk habis jus jeruk yang disodorkan oleh Kyuubi

"aku tidak ingin kerepotan jika kau pingsan saat ini, karena acara puncak belum kunikmati"

"hah~ternyata kau tidak pengertian seperti yang kukira" kali ini Naruto mencebikan mulutnya tanda dia kecewa

"apa kau menyukai anak ayam itu? Tidak seperti biasanya kau meladeni laki-laki yang mendekatimu?" Tanya Kyuubi penuh selidik, dia bukannya ingin ikut campur masalah percintaan adiknya, tapi dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada yang akan menyakiti adik kesayangannya itu, karena hanya dia yang boleh berlaku seenaknya terhadap adiknya hahaha, pikir inner devil Kyuubi

"entahlah, tapi dia cukup menarik, masalah aku menyukainya atau tidak itu keputusan finalku." Naruto menatap tajam Kyuubi, karena dia tidak ingin masalah asmaranya dicampuri oleh siapapun tak terkecuali keluarganya sendiri.

"hah~terserahmu" Kyuubi

"naru"

Tubuh Naruto serasa kaku mendengar namanya dipanggil saat dia berada di klub, Kyuubi mendelik tajam kearah pemuda yang dengan lancang memanggil nama asli adiknya saat masih di klub walaupun tidak berefek apapun terhadap pemuda itu. Naruto tahu siapa pemuda itu, walau tidak keras saat memanggil namanya dia cukup mengenali suara itu, dan kebiasaan yang menyebalkan memanggil nama aslinya dengan lancang saat masih berada di klub.

Semua anggota klub disana mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi kearah Naruto, mereka menunggu tingkah ajaib apalagi yang akan dilakukan Naruto, saat berhadapan dengan pemuda bangsawan itu.

Sasuke merasa heran, kenapa tiba-tiba suasana sedikit sunyi, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu masih begitu ramai, karena menertawakannya, dia juga heran menatap Itachi yang wajahnya berubah serius saat melihat sesuatu, dia alihkan pandangannya kearah pandang Itachi, dan dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda jangkung berdiri dibelakang Naruto, dia juga bisa melihat bahu Naruto yang sedikit tegang dan jangan lupa tatapan Kyuubi yang tidak bersahabat yang diarahkan pemuda itu.

Shion cs yang melihat kearah Naruto dan pemuda tadi hanya berbisik-bisik tidak jelas

"bukankah itu pangeran Utakata? Kenapa dia ada disini?" Tanya Ino heran saat mengenali siapa pemuda ang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian itu

"dan apa hubungannya dengan gadis itu?" kali ini suara terdengar dari Sakura

"apa gadis itu akan merayunnya?" Karin tidak mau kalah menyuarakan pendapatnya, sedangkan Hinata dan Shion diam tanpa berkomentar

"kudengar pangeran Utakata sudah memiliki tunangan bernama putri Hotaru" sahut Ino antusias

"lebih baik kita lihat saja apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan terhadapan pangeran Utakata" setelah lama terdiam kali ini Shion berkomentar, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kesal kenapa seorang gadis aneh, bar-bar dan bermulut kurangajar seperti Naruto mudah sekali mendapatkan perhatian laki-laki tampan dan berkelas. Selama dua tahun ini dia berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke namun tidak pernah ditanggapi oleh Sasuke, tapi gadis itu baru beberapa menit bertemu bisa merubah sikap Sasuke dan menarik perhatian Sasuke. Dia tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan Sasuke

"ada urusan apa kau menemui kitsune?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat, namun tidak ditanggapi Utakata, karena focus Utakata hanya kepada Naruto, Naruto memberikan kode kepada Kyuubi melalui tatapan matanya, yang berarti biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk sebagai respon

Naruto berbalik menampilkan senyum tulus yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan, kecuali untuk orang-orang tertentu "hai Utakata, lama tidak bertemu"

Utakata membalas dengan senyum tulus terukir diwajahnya, karena hal ini pula wanita yang melihatnya akan merona, jarang bagi mereka untuk melihat senyum sang pangeran. Utakata mendekat dan langsung memeluk Naruto, dia berbisik lirih ditelinga Naruto "aku merindukanmu" Naruto sedikit terkejut, dengan tingkah Utakata yang tiba-tiba, bukanya menolak Naruto malah membalas pelukan Utakata. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia juga merindukan pemuda yang dia peluk, walau sudah tidak ada ikatan lagi diantara mereka

Lain Naruto lain pula Sasuke, dia sudah mengeraskan rahang dan mengepalkan tangannya, meredam amarah agar tidak menghantamkkan kepalan tangannya ini ke kepala siput yang dengan lancang menyentuh gadis incaranya.

"aniki, siapa laki-laki siput itu sebenarnya?"Tanya Sasuke lirih, Itachi yang melihat kearah Sasuke, merasa terkejut, dia belum pernah lagi melihat adiknya itu semarah ini sebelumnya, kecuali jika sesuatu miliknya yang berharga telah diusik.

Dia juga cukup terkejut bahwa adiknya ini benar-benar menganggap Naruto adalah sallah satu hal yang berharga untuknya, Itachi kira Sasuke tidak serius dengan ucapannya tadi. Dan seharusnya kau tahu Itachi , Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda.

"laki-laki yang aku bicarakan tadi, dia satu-satunya yang bisa menaklukan gadis bar-bar seperti kitsune selain keluargannya tentunya"

"brengsek," lagi, Itachi harus kembali terkejut karena adiknya yang biasanya dingin dan selalu menjaga mulutnya, baru saja mengumpat. Memang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika sudah masuk kawasan broadway night klub.

"sepertinya kita perlu bicara empat mata, aku tidak ingin menjadi tontonan gratis untuk mereka" ucap Utakata datar, seraya menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi keluar gedung

"haha, sifatmu benar-benar tidak berubah, merepotkan" balas Naruto, dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, sambil tersenyum dia mengikuti kemana Utakata membawanya pergi.

Utakata membawa Naruto keluar gedung sebelah barat, yang terdapat kolam renang yang cukup luas, disebelahnya terdapat taman kecil dan bangku taman disana, Utakata berdiri menyandar disebuah pohon yang cukup besar, sedangkan Naruto duduk dbangku taman yang ada dihadapan Utakata. Hening, mereka masih terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"sebentar lagi pernikahankku akan diumumkan ke publik" Utakata memulai percakapan, Naruto yang tadinya melamun segera tersadar akan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Utakata

"Selamat kalau begitu,"Naruto menampilkan senyum tulusnya, walau terbesit sedikit kekecewaan tapi dia merasa senang karena mantan kekasihnya ini kan segera menempuh hidup baru sebagai sepasang suami istri.

"kau tidak ingin kembali denganku? Aku tahu kau juga masih memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku" sudah kesekian kalinya Utakata menanyakan hal ini, agar Naruto merubah pendiriannya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil,

"hahaha," Naruto tertawa sarkastik."kau tau alasanku kenapa tidak ingin kembali padamu, dan kau juga punya alasan kenapa tidak ingin kembali padaku, kenapa kau menanyakan ini lagi, jika hotaru tahu pasti dia akan kecewa denganmu"

"hotaru tahu aku menemuimu" Naruto melotot horror kepada Utakata, Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menojok wajah pemuda dihadapannya ini, sudah tahu memiliki tunangan tapi dia tetap menemui mantan kekasihnya dan menanyakan kembali hubungan mereka.

"kau tahu jawabanku, lalu kenapa kau tetap menemuiku, brengsek!" Tanya Naruto geram, dia memang masih mencintai Utakata dan begitu pula sebaliknya, tapi mereka berdua punya alasan kenapa mereka tidak lagi bisa bersama

"aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu, tapi sepertinya kau memang tidak akan mengubah keputusanmu itu" jawab Utakata enteng, kali ini dia menyipitkan matanya penuh selidik kearah Naruto "atau ada pemuda yang membuatmu menarik kali ini, sehingga kau bisa menjawab seyakin itu, tidak seperti sebelumnya"

Jleb , kenapa juga pemuda dihadapannya ini selalu bisa membaca isi hatinya. "mungkin, manusia berkepala unggas dengan tingkat kemesuman tinggi"

Utakata mengernyitkan alisnya sebagai respon, "mau kubantu? Jarang sekali aku menawarkan bantuan secara cuma-cuma" tawar Utakata diiringi seringai setannya

"boleh" Naruto segera memeluk Utakata girang, dia akan mendapatkan sekutu untuk melihat kesungguhan perjuangan pemuda berkepala unggas alias Sasuke.

"dan anggap saja sebagai hadiah perpisahan," Naruto menautkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Utakata,"karena aku akan keluar dari klub, dan mulai hidup serius dengan keluarga kecilku nanti"

"wahhh, ternyata kau bisa bertanggungjawab juga, Utakata"

"kau harus kecewa karena telah menolakku, tidak ada laki-laki seperti aku didunia ini"

"tidak akan, aku bahkan lebih merasa senang karena telah menolakmu"

"ck, sepertinya acaranya puncak akan segera dimulai, kita akan tampil berdua dan menunjukan kemesraan kita untuk mendapat reaksi dari pemuda yang membuatmu tertarik"

"yosh, kau tidak boleh mengecewakanku"

Naruto berjalan memasuki gedung masih dengan tangan yang digenggam erat oleh Utakata

"kitsune" panggil Sasuke dingin, kemudian menarik paksa Naruto yang otomatis melepaskan genggaman Utakata

Utakata menyeringai penuh arti kepada Naruto "wow, apakah dia pemuda itu kitsune?" Tanyanya kepada Naruto

Naruto memutar matanya malas, sedikit jengah melihat kelakuan Utakata, memang dia yang meminta bantuannya tapi tidak secepat ini juga kan "begitulah, dia selalu mengikutiku dan selalu bertingkah menyebalkan," balas Naruto yang akhirnya mengikuti alur yang dibuat oleh Utakata

"sudah kukatakan berapa kali kitsune, aku tidak suka gadisku disentuh oleh orang lain" desis Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan kepada Utakata

"santai men, berani bertaruh?" tantang Utakata kepada Sasuke, dan jangan lupakan seringaian yang membuat Sasuke ingin menghantamkan kepalan tinjunya ke muka Utakata.

"aku tidak suka melakukan hal konyol seperti itu" balas Sasuke datar

"aku yakin kau akan bertaruh jika hal itu berkaitan dengan kitsune" ucap Utakata memanasi, Sasuke menatap penuh Tanya kearah Naruto, tapi Naruto hanya merespon kedikan bahunya acuh.

"jelaskan maksudmu" Binggo! Akhirnya pemuda pantat ayam itu masuk jebakkanya juga

"DJ," Sasuke menautkan alisnya, dia belum paham yang dimaksud oleh Utakata,"aku yakin kau bisa memainkan piringan hitam itu, kita akan bertanding untuk menarik perhatian kitsune, dan kitsune yang akan menilai diantara kita siapa yang pantas untuknya"

"deal" Sasuke segera mengiyakan tantangan dari Utakata, dan berjalan menuju panggung mini yang sudah tersedia beberapa alat untuk keperluan DJ, semua mata memperhatikan kearah panggung karena ini adalah acara puncak

Sang VJ juga sudah mengumumkan dalam acara puncak ini akan diadakan Battle DJ antara Utakata dan Sasuke, yang akan memperebutkan sang gadis unik yaitu Kitsune.

Sasuke memulai memainkan piringan hitam, dan mengolah musiknya dengan apik. dia memilih lagu firework dari katy perry yang dinyanyikan oleh Gaara, sebagai partnernya

Semua orang yang ada digedung begitu terhibur dengan permainan Sasuke diatas panggung dan suara merdu Gaara, Sasuke benar-benar menunjukan keahliannya dalam mengolah music, diringi suara Gaara cukup menarik decak kagum dari orang-orang didepan panggung, bahkan ada teriakan-teriakan histeris dari fansgirl Sasuke serta beberapa anggota perempuan di klub itu, karena pesona sang uchiha yang tampil keren dengan gerakan tangannya yang lincah menggerakan piringan serta beberapa tombol di meja DJ.

Dengan wajah tampan ala Asia, tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona sang Uchiha bungsu satu ini, bahkan dia sempat menyeringai kearah Naruto, saat melihat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda dia kesal melihat tampang mupeng gadis-gadis serta teriakan gila yang ditujukan kepada pemuda kepala unggas diatas panggung.

"menyebalkan! bagaimana mungkin hampir seluruh wanita disini secara tidak sadar menjadi penggemarnya" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka, kenapa juga pemuda yang menarik baginya begitu banyak mempnyai penggemar. Arghhh! Dia bisa gila menghadapi para penggemar Sasuke nanti. Ups! Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan, haha sepertinya Naruto secara tidak sadar sudah terjatuh dalam pesona pemuda berkepala unggas itu.

"bukan hanya wanita-wanita ini yang menjadi penggemarnya, kau pasti akan pusing jika melihat penggemar adikku saat di Jepang." Ucap Itachi seraya menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, tanda dia sedikit prihatin

"huh"Naruto hanya mendengus menanggapi ucapan Itachi

"dia harus menghadapiku terlebih dahulu, tidak semudah itu berdekatan dengan little kitsune keyasanganku" celetuk Kyuubi yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan cinta dari Naruto

"kau hanya pengganggu kurama, menjauh dariku," Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda gila tadi

Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan tantangannya dan dihadiahi tepuk tangan meriah dari orang-orang klub terutama para gadis, dia melihat Naruto sesaat sebelum turun panggung, namun saat turun dia tidak lagi melihat Naruto, kemana gadis itu pergi?

Sasuke beranjak pergi mencari Naruto, namun dia urungkan saat mendengarkan music dari sang DJ saingannya, dan yang membuatnya terpaku adalah partner sang DJ yaitu gadis yang tadi akan dia cari.

Sang DJ dengan lincah menggerakan tanganya diatas meja DJ, mulai memainkan intro dari sebuah lagu, dilanjutkan suara indah Naruto untuk menyanyi

 _Come on, come on, turn the radio on_

 _It's Friday night and I won't be long_

 _Gotta do my hair, I put my make up on_

 _It's Friday night and I won't be long_

Semua pengunjung klub malam, langsung merapatkan dirinya ke depan panggung lagi dimana Naruto dan Utakata berada, bahkan pengunjung laki-laki yang tadinya hanya duduk kini mulai turun ke lantai dansa untuk menari dan berdansa dengan musik yang di mainkan sang DJ serta lagu yang telah dibawakan oleh Naruto.

 _Til I hit the dance floor_

 _Hit the dance floor_

 _I got all I need_

 _No I ain't got cash_

 _No I ain't got cash_

 _But I got you baby_

Penonton tidak hanya menari dan berdansa saja, tapi juga ikut berteriak menyuarakan kata 'I love cheap thrills' bersamaan saat Naruto mengarahkan microfonnya ke arah penonton. Naruto benar-benar dapat membuat suasana klub jadi lebih ramai dan menarik, apalagi dengan lagu yang dibawakannya benar-benar pas untuk malam ini.

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills)_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrilsl)_

 _But I don't need no money_

 _As long as I can feel the beat_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I keep dancing_

Sasuke mengepalkan telapak tangannya, menahan emosi karena merasa dicurangi oleh Naruto, dia pikir Naruto tidak akan menjadi partner dari pemuda yang menjadi rivalnya malam ini, tapi dia sadar ini juga kesalahannya, kenapa dia tadi tidak menanyakan siapa yang akan menjadi partner pemuda itu.

Lagi, Sasuke dibuat kesal saat beberapa teman klub laki-laki Naruto naik keatas panggung untuk berdansa bersama dengan Naruto, bahkan ada yang berani menyentuh Naruto. Walau sebenarnya hanya senggolan tidak sengaja. Tapi cukup membuat sang Uchiha bungsu satu ini naik darah, alasannya sudah jelas dia tidak suka jika wanitanya disentuh orang lain selain dirinya.

Lain Sasuke lain pula Utakata, dia tertawa nista didalam hatinya, ternyata rencananya ini cukup sukses. dia juga harus merelakan Naruto untuk pemuda cap pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke, dia merasa telah merelakan Naruto kepada laki-laki yang tepat dan dia juga akan mencintai dan membahagiakan gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya nanti. Kali ini bukan seringaian yang Nampak di wajahnya, tapi senyum bahagia.

 _Come on, come on, turn the radio on_

 _It's Saturday and I won't be long_

 _Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on_

 _It's Saturday and I won't be long_

 _Til I hit the dance floor_

 _Hit the dance floorI got all I need_

 _No I ain't got cash_

 _No I ain't got cash_

 _But I got you baby_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills)_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills)_

 _But I don't need no money_

 _As long as I can feel the beat_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I keep dancing_

 _(I love cheap thrills)_

 _(I love cheap thrills)_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I can feel the beat_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I keep dancing, oh oh_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills)_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills)_

 _But I don't need no money_

 _As long as I can feel the beat_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I keep dancing_

La la la la la la

 _(I love cheap thrills)_

La la la la la la

 _(I love cheap thrills)_

La la la la la la

 _(I love cheap thrills)_

La la la la la la

Permainan Utakata dan nyanyian Naruto telah selsai, acara klub malam ini ditutup dengan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah, Naruto memeluk erat Utakata sebagai salam perpisahan. Namun hal ini membuat Sasuke kehabisan kesabarannya, sebelumnya dia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya jika Naruto disentuh oleh laki-laki lain, karena dia tau bahwa itu bukan keinginan Naruto tapi kali ini dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan meosinya, karena Naruto dengan inisiatifnya sendiri mendekat kearah Utakata dan memeluknya erat. Sasuke tidak ingin megamuk disini, jadi dia lebih memilih keluar gedung dan pergi meninggalkan acara begitu saja.

Naruto menuruni panggung, sedikit bingung karena tidak mendapati keberadaan Sasuke, kenapa Sasuke pergi begitu saja? Dia mencoba menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke kepada beberapa orang namun tidak ada yang tahu. Jadi dia putuskan untuk pulang saja bersama Kyuubi, karena waktu sudah hampir pagi.

Dua hari berlalu, Naruto mencoba mencari keberadaan Sasuke melalui teman-teman Sasuke dan Itachi tapi mereka bilang tidak tau. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Itachi tapi dia malas untuk menanyakannya, pikiranya sedang kalut sekarang antara Sasuke dan saham yang dia miliki sedikit bermasalah sehingga dia harus terbang ke jerman untuk menyelesaikan urusannya itu.

Perlu kalian tau, walaupun umur Naruto masih muda dia adalah seorang pemain saham, dia bukanlah seorang heirs tapi dia adalah seorang pemain saham bersama partnernya Kyuubi, mereka berdua cukup terkenal didunia bisnis dan cukup didegani pula oleh pembisnis dunia karena ketrampilan mereka dalam melakukan hubungan bisnis dan menjaga kestabilan bisnis mereka walaupun mereka masih dibawah naungan Namikaze Corp, perusahaan sang Daddy tapi mereka juga pemegang saham di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri, bukan karena bagian dari warisan sang ayah tapi hasil mereka sendiri dari bermain saham.

Ayahnya baru saja menelponnya bahwa nanti malam di mansionnya yang berada di Distrik Manhattan, aka nada acara pesta, dimana ayahnya mengundang beberapa pemilik perusahaan jepan untuk memilah perusahaan mana yang pantas untuk dijadikannya kolega saat di Jepang nanti.

Dia tidak boleh terlambat saat datang kepesta nanti, atau ayahnya akan mengamuk dan melarangnya melakukan kegiatan yang dia sukai.

Suasana pesta terlihat begitu mewah, semua tamu dibuat kagum akan pesta dari perusahaan orang Jepang yang cukup terkenal di luar Jepang. Semua kolega yang diundang tampang berdatangan membawa serta seluruh keluarga intinya. Tak terkecuali keluarga Uchiha, dimana Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha hadir beserta kedua anak laki-laki mereka yang tampan. Sebenarnya Sasuke menolak untuk datang keacara seperti ini, ingat dia tidak suka keramaian, tapi karena dipaksa oleh Itachi dan kedua orang tuannya akhirnya dia mengikuti apa yang diinginkan mereka

"hai Mikoto," sapa wanita cantik berambut merah panjang kepada ibunya

"hai Kushina, lama tidak bertemu" balas Ibunya seraya tersenyum ramah

"Fugaku" sapa pria dewasa yang sangat tampan, Sasuke mengernyit heran, merasa familiar akan wajah pria yang menyapa ayahnya, tapi dia merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengannya

"Minato"ayahnya balas menyapa ramah walau nada yang digunakan terkesan datar

"ini pasti Sasuke,"Sasuke membungkuk memberi hormat, "wah tampannya, lho dimana Itachi?" Tanya khusina yang tidak melihat kebeadaan Itachi, shit! Sasuke tidak sadar dia telah ditinggalkan Itachi dan harus terjebak dengan para orang tua

"ijinkan saya untuk mencarinya" ucap Sasuke

"baiklah, katakana padanyaa baa-san ingin bertemu" balas Kushina ramah, namun hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba berkeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Itachi walau dia merasa risih akan tatapan beberaa wanita dan ibu-ibu yang menatapnya lapar. Lelah mencari akhirnya dia berdiri untuk mencicipi beberapa minuman sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, siapa tau akan menemukan anikinya.

Namun saat melihat pintu masuk, netranya memicing tajam melihat sepasang pemuda dan pemudi, berjalan memasuki ruangan pesta dengan mesra. Dia adalah Utakata yang menggandeng Hotaru tunangannya. Ingatkan dia untuk menhajar Utakata nanti setelah acara ini selesai, dia tidak mungkin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri ditengah pesta orang lain. Disini sasuke sudah tahu hubungan antara Utakata-Hotaru dan Naruto, tapi dia masih merasa kesal dengan pemuda itu.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menatap pintu masuk saat seorang gadis yang dikenalnya memasuki ruang pesta, walau masih enggan untuk bertemu tetap saja dia merindukan gadis itu, apalagi dia mendengarkan cerita Itachi, diamana selama dua hari ini Naruto terus bertanya akan keberadaan dirinya. Sungguh dia merasa senang karena gadisnya mencari keberadaan dirinya, tapi lagi-lagi harga dirinya menghalanginya.

Dia akan tetap menunggu sampai Naruto menemuinya. Perlu kalian ingat disini Sasuke belum mengetahui siapa nama asli dari Naruto dan siapa Naruto sebenarnya begitu pula dengan teman-teman Sasuke.

"well well, ternyata seorang gadis jalang, bar-bar dan bermulut kurang ajar, hadir di sini juga" sapa Shion, gadis yang dengan lancang menampar pipi Naruto, hal ini tentu mengundang perhatian beberapa tamu yang hadir

"wah kita bertemu lagi nona" balas Naruto ramah dan sopan, yang menuai tatapan kagum dari Sasuke, dia tidak menyangka Naruto bisa bersikap seperti itu, karena yang pernah dilihatnya Naruto selalu bersikap bar-bar dan kurangajar

"wah kesopanan yang mengagumkan, kukira kau tidak bisa sesopan ini, gadis jalang" kali ini Sakura tidak mau kalah, inilah saatnya mempermalukan gadis yang dianggapnya kurangajar, dihadapan banyak orang. Oh-oh andai kalian tahu sebenarnya kalian sendirilah yang sedang mempermalukan diri kalian sendiri

"sepertinya kalian salah paham nona, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Naruto bukannya tidak mengenal dua gadis dihadapannya ini, tapi dia berusaha menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari apa yang akan timbul aKibat perbuatan mereka ini

"pura-pura tidak mengenal kami hah?" Oh, sepertinya mereka berdua tidak bisa diselamatkan, "dan sekarang berlagak lemah, untuk mencari simpati orang lain, huh cara murahan" kali ini Naruto meringis, bukan meringis takut tapi meringis prihatin. Sasuke harus merelakan dirinya untuk melihat aksi Naruto karena dia dipanggil oleh orangtuanya

Shion jengah dengan tingkah gadis dihadapannya yang hanya diam tidak menaggapinya, dia mengambil segelas wine dan menyiramkan isinya kemuka Naruto, namun sebelumbenda itu mengenai Naruto tangan sang pelaku sudah ditahan oleh seorang berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya, sehingga isi gelas itu berbalik mengenai sang pelaku.

"maaf **young lady** , atas gangguan kecil ini" ucapan laki-laki berambut perak ini menuai wajah terkejut dari beberapa tamu, mereka yang berjalan didunia bisnis pasti tahu akan julukan itu ditujukan hanya untuk siapa

"aa inilah kenapa aku tidak suka menghadiri pesta, karena aku cukup terkenal disini" ucap Naruto saat melihat reaksi dari beberapa tamu undangan

"k-kau-" Shion dan Sakura tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan ucapannya, karena masih syok mendengar panggilan yang keluar dari laki-laki berambut perak tadi

"hmmm, selamat datang di kediamanku" ucap Naruto ramah, sebelum beranjak dari dua gadis dihadapannya Naruto kembali berkata "akan kuingat perusahaan yang orang tua kalian kelola, dan akan masuk daftar pertimbanganku untuk bekerjasama" Naruto melenggang pergi dari hadapan kedua gadis yang masih diam mematung.

"daddy, mommy maaf terlambat, pesawatku delay tadi" sapa Naruto seraya memeluk ddan mengecup mesra pipi kedua orang tuannya. Sasuke merasa terkejut akan kehadiran gadis yang dilihatnya tadi, Sasuke mengutuki kebodohanya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia melewatkan cirri-ciri fisik tuan namikaze dengan gadisnya yang begitu mirip"

"ah tidak apa-apa sayang, lihat siapa yang ada dihadapan kita ini?" Naruto memutar badanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang dimaksud

"paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto"

"hai Naru" balas mereka berdua, Naruto segera menghampiri orang yang dimaksud melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan kepada orang tuanya tadi, Sasuke melotot horror, sejak kapan orang tuanya itu mengenal gadis dihadapannya "perkenalkan Naruto, dia-"

"Sasuke" potong Naruto girang, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu pemuda yang dicarinya dua hari ini

"kau sudah mengenalnya naru?" Tanya Mikoto heran

"hm, cukup mengenalnya, waktu itu Sasuke dengan gencarnya selalu mengikutiku dan berseru lantang ingin menjadikan naru sebagai gadisnya" ujar Naruto enteng, Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sedangkan para ibu menjerit heboh, tidak menyangka akan ucapan yang baru terlontar dari mulut Naruto

"dobe-"

"Sasuke juga berjanji, tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhku, saat naru tidak sengaja berucap kurangajar dihadapannya Sasuke mengancam akan menciumku untuk mencegah mulut naru berucap kurangajar" ucapan Naruto ini lagi-lagi menuai jeritas histeris dari para ibu.

Mengerjai Sasuke dihadapan para orangtua memang menyenangkan, dia hanya ingin balas dendam karena begitu sulit menemui Sasuke dua hari ini, diakan hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Sasuke tapi malah Sasuke menghindarinya, kali ini tidak akan dia biarkan

"dobe-"

"tapi naru kecewa sesaat setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke malah menghilang, dia bahkan tidak sudi menemui naru, padahal naru sangat merindukannya bukankah dia begitu kejam,"kali ini para ayah yang bereaksi memberikan tatapan tajam kepada sang uchiha bungsu, Sasuke yang mendapat double deathglare tentu merinding ngeri

"padahal kan naru hanya-"

CUP

Sasuke sudah tidak ingin mendengar celotehan Naruto lagi, yang membuatnya ingin menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri di dinding terdekat, jadi dia sengaja membungkam mulut kurangajar Naruto dengan ciuman singkat. Tentu saja hal ini menuai keterkejutan dari beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya, terutama kedua orang tua mereka

"ekhem" sang kepala keluarga namikaze berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya dari aksi dua anak muda dihadapannya ini, sedangkan para ibu menjerit tertahan

"maaf, beginilah caraku membungkam celotehannya" Sasuke meminta maaf kepada para orang tua dihadapannya, kemudian menatap serius mereka satu-persatu, seraya menggenggam erat jemari tangan Naruto dia berucap,"tolong berikan restu kalian untuk kami berdua untuk hubungan serius kami, mala mini saya bermaksud untuk melamar, do-Ekhem maksud saya Namikaze Naruto sebagai tunangan Uchiha Sasuke" para ayah belum memberikan respon, mereka masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, tapi berbeda dengan para ibu mereka berseru kompak

"tentu saja, aku tidak akan menyangka akan secepat ini berbesan dengan sahabatku sendiri" ujar Khusina dan Mikota bersamaan

"hah~terserah kalian sajalah, asal kalian bahagia" hanya ini tanggapan dari para ayah terutama sang Namikaze Senior

Dan terdengarlah lagu _Brian Jr. and Niko McKnight - Marry Your Daughter_ mengalun merdu dalam pesta. Sasuke tau siapa dalang dibalik pemutaran lagu itu, siapa lagi kalaubukan duo absurd Itachi dan Kyuubi, tapi dia senang, berlatar lagu romantic Sasuke menyematkan cincin yang sudah ia siapkan ke jari manis Naruto, dan wow dia tidak menyangka akan pas dijari manis sang gadis

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk mengekspresikan kegembiraannya saat ini, dia hanya memeluk erat Sasuke, tidak ingin Sasuke pergi lagi seperti dua hari lalu yang begitu susah untuk ditemuinya.

Sasuke tidak menyangka acara lamaran ini akan berjalan dengan begitu mudahnya, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto, tapi berbekal informasi Itachi, yang bilang bahwa Naruto akan hadir dipesta ini dia jadi menyiapkan sebuah cincin untuk melamar Naruto.

Rencana awalnya sih dia akan melamar Naruto secara pribadi ditaman belakang atau dibalkon mansion ini, tapi karena aksi dadakan Naruto tadi, akhirnya planning pertamanya gagal, walau demikian dia tetap bahagia karena mendapatkan gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya meski dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Dia harus berterimakasih kepada Kiba yang telah menyarankan liburannya ke broadway untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain dari hidupnya, dan dia telah mendapatkanya, bahkan lebih dari apa yang sebelumnya dia bayangkan.

END

sedikit kurang PD, karena penulis baru, ini juga ga tau udah telat ato belum yang psti, karena jaringan internetnya yang troble juga leppy yang error, baru bisa publish tengah malam, semoga masih masuk hitungan event edupad, #ngarepbangettt :)

#WeDoCareAboutSFN

#HappyNarutoDays

#EventEdupadSasuFemNaru

#DobeNamikaze


End file.
